In many applications in space, it is necessary to grasp a mechanial object and manipulate it into a desired position by means of remote control. In particular, there are many maneuvers inside the cargo bay of space vehicles such as the space shuttle which have special requirements for manipulator arms. Typically, in the payload bay, there is a gimbal system on which a payload is mounted and trunions on which the payload is supported during launch. During maneuvers, the payload bay may be opened and the payload may be gimballed and pointed in a desired direction. After the desired maneuver is carried out in space, the payload which, for example, may be a telescope, must be refastened in the payload bay for storage. It is necessary then to grasp the payload and manipulate it into the trunion supports which are carried on the pallet of the payload bay to lock the payload in storage position.
Typically, there is a ball on the payload gimbal support by which the payload may be maneuvered. It is desirable to be able to grasp the ball and manipulate the payload into a position wherein the trunions carried on the payload are placed into trunion supports whereby the trunions are thereafter clamped and firmly held in the storage position.
Heretofore, detect couplings have been utilized to center the payload and lock it positively in the storage bay. Step motors are utilized to place the detent couplings into engagement with one another by moving the payload in a step-wise manner. However, this method is not always reliable for centering the payload as desired.
Various drives have been heretofore proposed for manipulator arms such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,763, 3,904,234, and 3,481,493.
Accordingly, an important object of this invention is to provide a centering manipulator arm which will positively grasp the payload and bring it into the desired storage position without guess or need of stepping the payload into position of a detent coupling.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical manipulator arm for grasping a payload and centering it in a storage position in a bay of a shuttle vehicle.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a telescoping manipulator arm having a track system for guiding and varying the effective length of the arm in a linear motion wherein the track system compensates for variations in environmental conditions and frictional changes.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a self-locking drive system for a reciprocating manipulating arm and pivoting fingers carried thereon which positively locks the fingers and arm in a desired position.